


A Bit of Miscommunication

by KLambert98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLambert98/pseuds/KLambert98
Summary: Crowley loves an angel and was pining hard.Aziraphale loves a demon and had thought they'd been dating for the past century.Aziraphale is terrible at communication.





	A Bit of Miscommunication

In the back room of the quiet and quaint bookshop, Crowley could be found lounging on the sofa while Aziraphale was sorting through the newest books he’d managed to get his hands on. The demon had one leg outstretched, hanging off the edge while he rested. Crowley often spent time here, specifically on this couch and even more specifically, with his eyes closed, not that Aziraphale particularly minded. In fact, the angel was quite pleased to see the demon getting some rest once in a while and since he was asleep, this also meant that he was unable to fulfill any evil wiles which made Aziraphale’s job a bit easier. 

The angel thumbed through the pages of his favorite new find: a new bible misprint! He proudly dubbed this one “The God Isn’t Bible” as there was a misprint in Psalms 46:1 that said, “God isn’t our refuge and strength, or ever-present help in trouble.” The publisher was unsure of how such a misprint occurred, especially with today’s technology, but, if you were to ask the angel, he would say that that was what made this particular bible so special.

As Aziraphale set the book aside, he couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder towards his dear friend. The demon stirred gently in his sleep which only brought a gentle smile to Aziraphale’s lips. They had known each other for many millennia. Crowley was there with him since the beginning and Aziraphale had to admit, he quite enjoyed the demon’s company, more than he had ever expected to and probably more than he ever should. The demon had a strange effect on him. Aziraphale was unsure what to even call it for a while. At first, the angel was keen to believe that Crowley had been working some sort of demonic magic that made him particularly favorable to the angel, but after many years and many more encounters, some part of the angel knew that wasn’t the case. For a while after, Aziraphale tried to work out exactly why Crowley’s presence never felt unwelcome. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that he simply quite enjoyed his company and to a further extent, he quite enjoyed the demon himself. It took several years to come to terms that the angel was friends with who was supposed to be his mortal enemy, but after Crowley helped Shakespeare’s Hamlet become such a hit (more of a hit than even Aziraphale would have even gone for), the angel realized that perhaps this demon wasn’t all that evil after all.

Chuckling to himself, the angel grabbed his cup of cocoa and sat at the armchair across from the slumbering demon. Aziraphale took a sip of the chocolate drink and sighed quietly as to not disturb his love. Crowley was certainly a strange one. One might expect a demon to be more forward with their feelings, but Aziraphale was not one to push. What they had now was perfect and whenever Crowley wanted to take things farther, Aziraphale would gladly follow, but, the angel mused, he shouldn’t be one to judge as it took him millennia to realize his own feelings. It was only after the demon had risked his life to save Aziraphale as well as his books after the Nazi bombing that the angel realized the reason he enjoyed Crowley’s company as much as he did wasn’t simply because he viewed the demon as a friend, but rather, that he loved the demon. Aziraphale had been afraid of those feelings for a while, but seeing as nothing bad had happened yet, he realized that maybe loving this demon, just this particular one, wasn’t as bad as he thought. And, seeing as nothing bad had happened to Crowley, he supposed that the demon loving an angel might not be such a terrible thing either.

The demon groaned as his eyes fluttered open, pulling the angel from his thoughts. Crowley cracked his neck and shuffled his lanky body into what could be vaguely described as an upright position.

“I was wondering how long you were planning on sleeping,” Aziraphale mused as he swirled his cocoa in his cup as if it were a fine wine. Crowley rolled his eyes.

“What? Kicking me out already, Angel?” The demon stood and stretched. Bones popped with his movements, making the angel wince at the sound. Crowley chuckled.

“No,” Aziraphale said. “Nothing of the sort. I quite like it when you’re here, in fact.”

“That so?”

The angel hummed in response. Crowley sauntered over towards the counter where Aziraphale’s latest books lie. His fingers trailed across their covers as his eyes darted across the titles.

“Crowley?” The angel pipped up after some time. The demon didn’t respond, but Aziraphale knew he was listening. “Since you seem to spend more time here than at your flat lately, perhaps you might like to… stay.” The angel’s words grew less confident as he spoke. From what Aziraphale knew of the human’s customs, it seems that moving in together has become a common next step in relationships and perhaps it was one that Crowley might entertain the idea of.

“Stay here?” Crowley turned to look at the angel, his face blank which only frustrated the angel. “As in… move in?” Panic crossed Aziraphale’s face for a moment before settling there.

“Ah, well, it was merely a suggestion,” he stumbled. “You don’t have to, of course, but I thought that, you know, it might make things easier. More convenient.” The poor angel was full on flustered at this point as he sat, squirming under his love’s unreadable gaze.

“You want me. Here? In a permanent sort of way?” The angel nodded.

“Unless, of course, you want to keep taking things slowly, which, of course, I completely understand and respect. It was merely a suggestion.” Crowley’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean, take things slow?” Aziraphale blinked.

“Er, well, you know… In regards to our relationship. I guess I just assumed that’s what you wanted. I suppose I should have a-”

“Relationship? Aziraphale, what the Hell are you goin’ on about?” The angel stared, unsure of what to even say. The two stared like that, both confused for similar, but very different reasons until it finally clicked in the angel’s mind.

“Ah. I see.”

“See what?” The demon crossed his arms in front of his chest, one brow quirked upwards.

“Well, I’m afraid that I was a bit presumptuous in the nature of, well, us.” The angel sighed, his head falling to the ground. “You see, I believed that we had been dating. I realize now that that had never been officially agreed upon, so I do apologize. I’m not sure exactly when I thought this had happened, now that I think about it. Foolish of me, I suppose.” The angel pursed his lips as the embarrassment and pain of it all grew inside him. Crowley’s silence was certainly not helpful. 

“Aziraphale?” The angel hesitated before answering.

“Yes?”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me we were dating?” Aziraphale lifted his head, prepared to defend his foolishness only to see Crowley on his knees in front of him, his face filled with both sadness, anger, and, what the angel could swear was relief.

“I-”

“I wish you would have brought it up sooner, you stupid angel. You could have spared me years of angst.”

“What?”

“I’ve been in love with you for millennia.”

“Well, yes, I figured that part out. I’m not completely blind.” Crowley’s eyes squinted. 

“You figured that out, but you forgot to inform me that you felt the same? Which was when, by the way?” The angel blushed a bit.

“After you saved me at the books from the Nazi’s.” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Of course it was. I should have known the way to your heart was through your books.” Crowley sighed. “Well, glad to know we’re dating now.” Aziraphale beamed. 

“Oh good. I was starting to wonder why you were going so slow, especially for a man that drives so fast.”

“Just shut up.” Aziraphale was about to protest when the demon’s lips finally met his own. The angel couldn’t help but think to himself that he should have mentioned this much, much earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving writing for these two. If you have any ideas for fics, let me know!


End file.
